


Smoke and Fire

by somuchcloser



Series: Burning [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchcloser/pseuds/somuchcloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Fire

Tomorrow we'll pretend it didn't happen. Again.

I will kiss Guinevere and I will rule my kingdom as if freedom is a right I can give and take away. I myself am not free. I want him during the nights. The whole nights.

He doesn't want to hear the words. I can't make promises.

His whole body shakes with the magic and I want to feel him burn for me. My body the pyre and his thighs the kindling. Alight us both in flame. He could be my ending, and I'd burn with him. Smoke and magic. King and servant.


End file.
